


[Podfic] Children of the Lonely Mountain

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, COVERS FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Podficcer got a little cover-happy, Violence, also music for all the chapters, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Kivrinengle's story</p><p> <i>A series of small stories set in and around "The Sons of Durin." Really probably best to listen that first! Herein you will find all of the family feelings, and more angst and fluff than you can shake a stick at.</i></p><p>ETA: now complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. downloads (complete) and streaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Lonely Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658737) by [KivrinEngle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivrinEngle/pseuds/KivrinEngle). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> downloads of the whole shebang and all streaming

**Title:** Children of the Lonely Mountain (complete  
**Pairings:** technically Bilbo/Thorin, but these chapters are gen  
**Rating:** general audiences  
**Warnings:** no archive warnings apply  
**Length:** 8:22:22 (with music) 7:49:02 (without music)

okay, here's where it gets REALLY complicated, because I have a music version and a non-music version (music notes are in the streaming section), and zipped mp3s and podbooks. and streaming. and also have been uploading previous sections as they're done. SO if you want the whole shebang in one go:

 

[DOWNLOAD IT HERE (the other links are having issues but this one works - Aug 3 2016)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%20-%20music%20version.zip)

 

[download zipped mp3s with music here (463MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015042801.zip)

[download zipped mp3s without music here (433MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015042802.zip)

[download podbook with music here (283MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015042803.zip)

[download podbook without music here (264MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015042804.zip)

 

if you were keeping up with the section downloads, or need smaller podbooks, go to the next chapter, where the sectional downloads live

 

streaming here: (left-click to stream, right-click to download individual chapter)  
  
[chapter one: in which frodo meets the sons of durin](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20one%20-%20in%20which%20frodo%20meets%20the%20sons%20of%20durin%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _My Dear Frodo_ , Unexpected Journey soundtrack  
  
  
[chapter two: in which bombur waits](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20two%20-%20in%20which%20bombur%20waits%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
(contains instances of disordered eating)  
music: _There's Always Sunday_ , Karen Matheson  
  
  
[chapter three: in which kili shoots](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20three%20-%20in%20which%20kili%20shoots%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _We Will Rock You_ , Red Hot Chili Pipers  
  
  
[chapter four: in which fili and kili are lost](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20four%20-%20in%20which%20fili%20and%20kili%20are%20lost%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Protect and Survive_ by Runrig  
  
  
[chapter five: in which minty is part of the family](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20five%20-%20in%20which%20minty%20is%20part%20of%20the%20family%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Fisherman's Dream_ , Runrig  
  
  
[chapter six: in which in which fili opens a door](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20six%20-%20in%20which%20fili%20opens%20a%20door%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Song of the Lonely Mountain_ , Peter Hollens cover  
  
  
[chapter seven: in which frodo is not alone](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20seven%20-%20in%20which%20frodo%20is%20not%20alone%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Concerning Hobbits_ , Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack  
  
  
[chapter eight: in which gloin has two families](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20eight%20-%20in%20which%20gloin%20has%20two%20families%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Living in Colour_ , Frightened Rabbit  
  
  
[chapter nine: in which thorin has a lovely daughter](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20nine%20-%20in%20which%20thorin%20has%20a%20lovely%20daughter%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
(thorin gets upset/confused when Kili wears clothing marketed towards girls)  
music: _The Bath Song_ , The Tolkien Ensemble (poem by JRR Tolkien)  
  
  
[chapter ten: in which dori goes home](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20ten%20-%20in%20which%20dori%20goes%20home%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Caledonia_ by Dougie Maclean

  
  
[chapter eleven: in which dis is free](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20eleven%20-%20in%20which%20dis%20is%20free%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Into the West_ \- Annie Lennox, Return of the King soundtrack  
  
  
[chapter twelve: in which fili and kili are good at running](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twelve%20-%20in%20which%20fili%20and%20kili%20are%20good%20at%20running%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _This is the Life_ \- Amy MacDonald  
  
  
[chapter thirteen: in which thorin is possessive](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20thirteen%20-%20in%20which%20thorin%20is%20possessive%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Here is Where the Heart is_ \- Wolfstone  
  
  
[chapter fourteen: in which this sons of durin are celebrities](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20fourteen%20-%20in%20which%20the%20sons%20of%20durin%20are%20celebrities%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Waiting for the Wheel to Turn_ \- Karen Matheson  
  
  
[chapter fiveteen: in which kili needs his family](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20fifteen%20-%20in%20which%20kili%20needs%20his%20family%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
warning: this chapter is very intense.  
music: _I See Fire_ \- Peter Hollens (cover of Ed Sheeran)  
  
  
[chapter sixteen: in which bofur writes](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20sixteen%20-%20in%20which%20bofur%20writes%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _This Strange Place_ \- Wolfstone  
  
  
[chapter seventeen: in which the sons of durin are cowards](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20seventeen%20-%20in%20which%20the%20sons%20of%20durin%20are%20cowards%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Walking Song (I)_ \- The Tolkien Ensemble (words by J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
  
[chapter eighteen: in which dwalin is a brother](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20eighteen%20-%20in%20which%20dwalin%20is%20a%20brother%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Till I Sleep_ \- Wolfstone  
  
  
[chapter nineteen: in which ori does not see the queen](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20nineteen%20-%20in%20which%20ori%20does%20not%20see%20the%20queen%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _This Season_ \- Seven Nations  
  
  
[chapter twenty: in which bofur builds sandcastles](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty%20-%20in%20which%20bifur%20builds%20sandcastles%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Feel so Near_ by Dougie Maclean  
  
  
[chapter twenty-one: in which kili is alone](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-one%20-%20in%20which%20kili%20is%20alone%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
warning: this chapter is very intense  
music: _An Eala Bhàn ("the white swan")_ , Julie Fowlis

  
[chapter twenty-two: in which kili is a picky eater](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-two%20-%20in%20which%20kili%20is%20a%20picky%20eater%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _Cregg's Pipe Set_ , Tabache

  
[chapter twenty-three: in which fili are kili are not orphans](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-three%20-%20in%20which%20fili%20and%20kili%20are%20not%20orphans%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _òran na cloiche_ by mànran

  
[chapter twenty-four: in which nori is a thief](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-four%20-%20in%20which%20nori%20is%20a%20thief%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _jug of brown ale_ by tabache

  
[chapter twenty-five: in which thorin is outmatched](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-five%20-%20in%20which%20thorin%20is%20outmatched%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _it's thunder and it's lightning_ by we were promised jetpacks

  
[chapter twenty-six: in which bilbo has unmemorable encounters](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-six%20-%20in%20which%20bilbo%20has%20unmemorable%20encounters%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _forfar sodger_ , old blind dogs

  
[chapter twenty-seven: in which fili and kili are good at parties](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/chapter%20twenty-seven%20-%20in%20which%20fili%20and%20kili%20are%20good%20at%20parties%20\(with%20music\).mp3)  
music: _the hobbit/lord of the rings_ by thepianoguys

  
[podficcer's endnotes](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%20-%20endnotes.mp3)  
music: _don't stop believing_ , red hot chili pipers


	2. downloads by section: chapters 1-10, 11-20, and 21-27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> downloads by section, if for whatever reason you can't/don't want to download it all in one go

**Title:** Chapters 1-10  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** no archive warnings apply  
**Length:** ~2:20:45  


[download zipped mp3s with music here (129MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain,%20ch1-10,%20with%20music.zip)

[download zipped mp3s without music here (125MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%20ch1-10%20no%20music.zip)

[download podbook with music here (100MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain,%20ch1-10,%20with%20music.m4b)

[download podbook without music here (97.5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain,%20chapters%201-10,%20no%20music.m4b)

**Title:** Chapters 11-20  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** no archive warnings apply  
**Length:** 2:46:36 (no music), 3:03:35 (music)  


[download zipped mp3s with music here (169MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%2011-20%20with%20music.zip)

[download zipped mp3s without music here (151MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%2011-20%20no%20music.zip)

[download podbook with music here (131MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain%20chapter%2011-20%20with%20music.m4b)

[download podbook without music here (117MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain%20chapters%2011-20%20\(no%20music\).m4b)

**Title:** Chapters 21-27  
**Rating:** PG-13 (some chapters are on the intense side)  
**Warnings:** no archive warnings apply  
**Length:** 3:03:35 (with music), 2:46:36 (without music)  


[download zipped mp3s with music here (164MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%2021-27mp3%20with%20music.zip)

[download zipped mp3s without music here (125MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/children%20of%20the%20lonely%20mountain%2021-27mp3%20no%20music.zip)

[download podbook with music here (126MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain%20chapters%2021-27%20\(music%20version\).m4b)

[download podbook without music here (120MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/childrenofthelonelymountain/Children%20of%20the%20Lonely%20Mountain%20chapters%2021-27%20\(music-less%20version\).m4b)


End file.
